Seven Miracles - KnB
by Harukanee26
Summary: A sudden meeting was held by the Captain of GoM, Akashi, in the middle of the gymnasium at InterHigh. As always, the rest of the prodigies followed his instruction along with Kuroko's supervision. Akashi also decides to invite the 7th light into this meeting. What exactly is he planning? Kuroko could not help but worry. Parentlike! AkaKuro. Childlike! GoM and Kagami.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting in the Gym

**A.N :** Hey there! This is my first fanfiction on Kuroko no Basket that I decide to post on online. A bit nervous since I don't want anything to be wrong with this one—as I've re – checked this countless of time. But please tell me if there's any grammar mistakes and such.

I usually write a FF with more of a normal format – you know the one where you add paragraphs and " … " on conversation—but I wrote several on a script – kind of format from time to time when I'm too lazy to write a proper format.

This might be confusing, but I'll try to explain which one is which.

 **Example**

○ Person : _blah_ – italic with small word in front or the back of the sentence is like an action. _(that I'm too lazy to write)_ usually without dot.

○ Person : Sentence _blah_ sentence. – is more like an intonation play.

○ Person : _Blah blah blah…_ – if there aren't any normal word—or all italic, this was supposed to be a person's thoughts.

○ Person : Sentence **Blah** sentence. – can be used with or without italic. Indicate strong words and loud voices.

I can only think of those four for now, since it's somehow fatal to the stories I guess?

The GoM in this Fic is no different from the canon, with the exception of Kuroko and Akashi's close relationship. Since there will be AkaKuro moments. Also, the fact that Kuroko is the Vice President. I kind of got this inspiration from _The Eclipse of Kuroko Tetsuya_ Fic—of Kuroko's close and mysterious relationship with Akashi but that's about it. _(Go read that story right now! Seriously, I'm very much in love with it!)_ The rest of it is pure imagination from boredom and random inspirations. Also, I like the type of story with Kuroko and Akashi looking after the GoM + Kagami like parents. It's like watching the two of them parenting the GoM + Kagami and making sure that they don't get in trouble. Ahh, the thought itself is wonderful.

This will be a Kuroko – centric story and GoM + Kagami x Kuroko plus AkaKuro. _parenting?_ There will be no other ships other than that. I just wanna focus on them you know? Just these 7 miracles.

Alright, let's begin the story!

 **Seven Miracles**

A KnB Fanfiction made by _Harukanee26_

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. Only the plot and story_.

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Friendship

Sports/Adventure/Comedy

 **Rated :**

T for _Aomine's and Kagami's bad language._

 **Warning :**

Slight AU, Grammar Mistakes, Bad Language (cursing), Parent arguments, Children arguments, and many little mistakes.

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Meeting in the Gym

In the InterHigh Gymnasium, all of Seirin, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touo, Yosen and Rakuzan players are standing in line quietly as they wait for their respective coaches. However, that tranquility was soon halted when a certain shadow and light duo made themselves the center of attention.

Kagami : Oi Kuroko, where are you going? The coach said that we're not supposed to wander around.

Kuroko : Nothing to worry about, Kagami – kun. I've been given permission to leave the row as I was summoned by Akashi – kun to have a _'small meeting'_ …or so he said.

Kagami : Wait, _what_? You're going to meet up with that Psycho Captain of yours?! **HELL NO** you shouldn't! Even if you _were_ his former Vice Captain, that doesn't mean you have to—

Kuroko : Bakagami – kun. I'm going to be fine, and this is Akashi – kun we're talking about. He does not accept refusal from anyone. Perhaps, he is quite childish and demanding most of the time… but, the reason we're having a meeting right now is to check on the kids.

Kagami : Wha—DON'T CALL ME _**BAKAGAMI**_ YOU ASSHOLE—wait, the hell? **Kids**? You have _kids_ with _him_? That sadistic captain of yours?!

Kuroko : Of course not, it's The Generation of Miracles, silly you. Then, I shall take my leave for now. Please inform Aida – san that I'm going to Akashi – kun's place.

He then quietly disappears into thin air, leaving Kagami standing like an idiot.

Kagami : Gah! Don't use your misdirection on me Kuroko—I'm not done talking, you Bastard!

Kuroko walked towards Akashi's place near the Rakuzan team to meet with him as he uses his misdirection flawlessly. This earned a lot of shocked gasp from said team when he appeared out of nowhere like the shadow he is.

Kuroko : Akashi – kun, you owe me Milkshake for this.

Akashi : Tetsuya. You've arrived, and how demanding—why so?

Kuroko : Don't act so clueless, Akashi – kun. It's futile to do so when all I can see in your face is pure amusement.

Akashi : How cold, Tetsuya, I would never. Beside you would never cease to amuse me, why should I not be amused now?

Kuroko : You should stop being so childish Akashi – kun. Anyway, have you contacted the others?

Akashi : There's no need. Look behind you.

Kuroko turns around to see the rest of the GoM talking _(more like panicking and persuading)_ to their respective captains in a hurry tone. The sudden act alone attracts a lot of attention as the people from every team and the audience starts to look their way.

The GoM walk (ran in Kise's and Aomine's case) towards the two small Captain and Vice Captain in a fast pace. (except Murasakibara who walked in a tired pace and Midorima who kept his pace steady).

The bluenette glances to the redhead who only smirks in delight and authority. He inwardly sighs.

Kuroko : _he and his twisted humor…_

Akashi : Did you say something, Tetsuya?

Kuroko : You're imagining things Akashi – kun.

Kise : Kurokocchiiiiii~! Why are you here with Akashicchi – ssu?

Kuroko : Kise – kun, release me this instant. It's hard to breath properly.

Midorima : Hmph. Whenever we saw the two of you together, it'll always be something important that you decided to keep to yourself and always left us out, not that I care or anything – _nanodayo_.

Aomine : _Tch_ , stop being such a tsundere, Midorima! And, the hell are you two talking about, it better not be something suspicious. Anyway, release Tetsu you annoying blond puppy!

Aomine grabs Kise's neck collar harshly, pulling him away from Kuroko's _petit_ and slender body.

Kuroko : Ah, Thank you for that Aomine – kun. Kise – kun was a hassle to handle. _sigh_

Kise: Uwaaaa, so mean – ssu!

Kuroko reach out to Aomine's head to give him gentle pat. Aomine gives him a nod and a slight blush, embarrassed at being treated like a kid. Not that he mind.

Murasakibara : Mine – chin and Kise – chin are so loud. Kuro – chin is always sweet. Mido – chin is still a tsundere. Do you need us to be here, Aka – chin? _crunch_

Akashi : Of course. One of the reason why I summoned you all here.

Kuroko : You didn't summoned them Akashi – kun, you were using me as a bait to gather them here. Murasakibara – kun, your face is covered in snack crumbles. You should eat cleaner—here I'll help you wipe it off.

Murasakibara nods at Kuroko before bowing down to accept Kuroko's help. Kuroko wiped the crumbles on his mouth gently like a mother would to her children with his teal – colored handkerchief. Akashi couldn't help but let out an amused laugh and a satisfied smirk.

Murasakibara : Hmm, Thank you, Kuro – chin. Next time I'll bring you some vanilla snacks and eat cleaner. I promise.

Kuroko : You're Welcome, and I look forward to receiving any vanilla products from you, Murasakibara – kun. _smiles_

Akashi : _chuckles_ Tetsuya, you spoiled them again.

Kuroko : Of course not, Akashi – kun. I'm simply being a good friend. What made you think so?

Akashi : Hmm… I wonder myself. _smirks_

Midorima : So, what's this business you have that must be discussed in the InterHigh Gymnasium itself? _pushes up his already up glasses_

Kuroko : I believe I don't know how to answer that, Midorima – kun, but I do wonder, why do you look so restless today? You kept pushing your already up glasses for a while now.

Midorima : _blush_ W – well… that's—

Kuroko : Perhaps, you didn't bring your lucky item for the day?

Midorima : H – how did you—

Kuroko : I supposed I was correct.

Kise : Ehh~? Really? Midorimacchi forgot his lucky item? How rare ~ ssu!

Midorima : Shut up! I did _not_ forget about it! That item itself was very hard and completely impossible to get, not to mention that it had to be exclusively in _that_ description!

Aomine : Tch, you and your weird beliefs, can't you just snatch anything similar to this _'lucky item'_ thing?

Midorima : **Fool!** Only baboons would think that similar things will actually replace real ones. Such delusions will only bring misfortune to its owner.

Aomine : _What_? You're saying I'm a **BABOON**?! That's it, I'm so gonna crush you later, you _Tsundere – Megane!_

Murasakibara : Ehh~ Mine – chin is quoting my line~! How dare you use it like that, I will **crush** your head into pieces!

Murasakibara marches his way to Aomine direction with him unaware of the danger as he was still holding himself from attacking _(crushing)_ Midorima. Kise starts to panic.

Kise : Uwaaaaaaaah~! No! _Stop_ – ssu! Don't start a war in here! Kurokocchi do something~!

Kise was ignored since Kuroko was still having a quiet discussion with Akashi.

Kuroko : They are yours too, Akashi – kun. Take responsibility and silence them before they turn this place into a blood bath. _**Again**_ _._

Akashi : _chuckles_ You made it sounds as if you're telling me to shut them up for good, Tetsuya. Now… about what you said earlier, _'them being mine too'_ ?

Kuroko : _narrows his eyes_...What about it?

Akashi : Were you admitting them to be our children and asking me for responsibility?—

Kuroko : _Wha—_

Akashi : —How honest of you to confess like that in front of the kids. I should've brought them along if I ever want you to be honest with me, Tetsuya.

Akashi reaches his hand out to caress Kuroko's soft and pale cheek. Kuroko who looked like he had no expression whatsoever, only glared annoyingly at the redhead. This made them looked like they're having a silent discussion by reading each other's mind. And at that instant Kise's heart is broken. Kise screeched and cried loudly at the scene he just saw as he snorts onto Midorima's shirt repeatedly.

Kise : **MIDORIMACCHIIIIIII—!** **HUWEEEEE** , Kurokocchi has been asked _(Read: Ordered)_ to bear Akashicchi's child and his hand in marriage! And they're planning to have kids—This is **horrible** – ssu! _—snorts—!_

Midorima : **WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING** – _nanodayo_ **?!** GET YOUR DIRTY SNORTS AWAY FROM MY UNIFORM THIS INSTANT!

Aomine : Oi Kise! GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I COULD **FUCKING** —

Murasakibara : **Mine – chin** , don't you dare use my favorite slogan again!

Kise : Ehh~? Since _when_ did you have a _slogan_ , Murasakibaracchi?! _—snorts—!_

Midorima : I said, STOP IT **KISE**!

Kuroko : They're not stopping Akashi – kun. Either we got a _Bloody – war_ or you stop them and make peace.

Akashi : Hmm, I actually would rather make love with you.

Kuroko : **Akashi – kun.** I'm being serious here. I have no time to care about your _'needs'_ at the moment.

Akashi : _sigh_ Very well then, I'll take care of them for now. Next time, I'll make sure you have time to fulfil my _needs_. It's an order, Tetsuya.

He smirks in satisfaction as he steps forward to end this loud bickering. The motion itself has already stop the commotion and audience from breathing. Kuroko sighs once again before following closely behind. Akashi flips his phone out as he typed in some orders to his subordinates to bring a specific _object_ and _subject_. After that, they finally reached the GoM.

Akashi : _**Cease that childish behavior at once if you want to keep on breathing and live in peace.**_

Aomine : _panics_ Akashi!

Kise : Gyah! Akashicchi! Since when were you here!?—

Akashi: You all are an embarrassment to the audience's eyes and our status— _ **keep acting like that and I will not hesitate to ship you into a war zone.**_

Murasakibara : _Haii~_ I'll stop now, Aka – chin. I don't want to be shipped out.

Midorima : _grumbles_ None of us wants to be randomly shipped like that, you _Childish Purple Giant_.

Kuroko : Kise – kun. Release Midorima – kun's uniform immediately. You don't want me to inform Kasamatsu – san to triple your menus and suicide drills for a month, do you?

Kise : **HIEEE!** No—I don't want to die because of those suicide drills anymore, Kurokocchi~! It'll make me want to commit suicide for real – ssu!

Kise let's go of Midorima's uniform almost immediately after receiving a warning from Kuroko, his former Mentor—who's known to be very strict during their Teiko years and a Slave Driver.

Kuroko : Midorima – kun. About your Lucky Item…

Midorima : What about it?

Kuroko : I think Akashi – kun has taken care of it. Look behind you.

Midorima who looked at the two Captain and Vice in a confused expression, turns around to see a few men in black suit, holding a silver briefcase in a cautious manner. He gaps in shock.

Men in Black 1#: Seijuro – sama. We have brought the item that you requested.

Akashi : Good. Shintaro, take the briefcase and you may leave.

 _Bring him to us._

—Was left unsaid but he knows that they understood his unspoken order.

Akashi gave the men a slight nod after Midorima walked forward to take the briefcase. Once he's taken it, the men swiftly walk away from the group. How those men are able to enter the gymnasium at all is a mystery. And Midorima would rather not found out how.

Kuroko : You can open it, Midorima – kun. It should have the exact thing that you need.

Midorima opens the case, as the others watch intently—interested to what's inside. Then, they all gaped in surprise.

Midorima : T – This is…!

Aomine : What the hell, your lucky item is a _Teal – Colored Crystal_?!

Kise : _sweat drop_ I now understand why Midorimacchi was having a hard time searching for this High Quality Crystal – ssu…

Murasakibara : Uwaa~ I can already imagine how many snacks I could buy with this Crystal… So much snacks~ _drools_

Kuroko : Murasakibara – kun this must not be used to fulfil your snack needs.

Midorima : Akashi. How? This Crystal is _very_ rare and hard to find—the price will most certainly be expensive.

Akashi : I have my ways, and this only took a few minutes to buy. This is the item, correct?

Midorima : Exactly as the description says. Am I allowed to keep this for today, Akashi?

Akashi : One of the reasons why I bought it specifically for today.

Midorima gave Akashi a grateful nod. Kuroko smiles faintly at this. He always knows that Akashi would do anything for his team, despite his extravagantly grand way of showing it.

Kuroko : You'll hold onto it cautiously, okay? You would not like to see Akashi – kun furious if you lost it.

Midorima : I will, don't worry. I wouldn't want to see it either way. _nods_

Aomine : So now that all of that's solved, what's the big deal of baiting us to be here—don't tell me you just want to check on us out of curiosity _again_?

Kuroko: Exactly what I was thinking in the last 10 minutes, Aomine – kun.

Murasakibara : Hmm~ I almost ran out snacks too~

Akashi : You all seems to be desperate for answer—Worry not, I will begin the discussion when our _' late guest '_ arrived.

Kise : Ehh~? Guest? Are we expecting someone? Who is it Akashicchi—

In the Seirin ground, a certain dual – color haired Ace, was struggling to escape from The Men in Black. The people around him decided to not get their self in trouble, so they only stood there as they watch Seirin's Ace struggles to free himself. Pitying him in the process.

Kagami : _What the fuck are you doing?!_ **LET ME GO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARD TAKING ME?!** _ **UNHAND ME!**_

Men in Black 2# : Calm down, Kagami – sama. This is a direct order from Seijuro – sama. His orders are absolute; it would be best if you don't resist.

Kagami : So this is Akashi's doing?! I knew I should've stopped Kuroko about going there alone, Ugh— **FINE** , just take me to him! Can't really risk leaving him alone in the middle of those Miracles…

Men in Black 3# : Right away, Kagami – sama.

Kagami : _twitches_ Tch, don't call me that!

Kagami who was taken with force by Akashi's men gave up struggling after a while and hesitantly followed those men to Kuroko and the GoM place _(in the middle of the court where they not only attract attention but also easy to spot because of their hair color. Adding Kagami along would only made them more obvious.)_ but was still grumbling about how sneaky Akashi was.

Kuroko who notices Akashi devilish smirk could only raise an eyebrow as he eyed him suspiciously.

Kuroko : Akashi – kun. It better not be someone that I'm expecting it to be.

Akashi : I would rather want it to be a surprise, Tetsuya. However, your instinct was always spot on, I wouldn't expect less from you this time.

Murasakibara : Who is it Kuro – chin~? Let's just drag them here so we can get this over with already.

Kise : Mou! You can't treat them like some corpse, Murasakibaracchi!

Aomine : Not 'till I beat the shit out them and smash this Bastard 's face for making me wait this long!

Midorima : Be patient would you, your useless nagging won't be of much help – _nanodayo_.

Akashi : Not to worry, we won't have to wait much longer. I believe our guest have considered the situation and agreed to go along peacefully, despite his irrational and hotheaded mindset.

Kuroko : ...I'm starting to think that this guest is _'him'_. _face palm_

Aomine : Hurry and tell us Tetsu, who the hell is this Bastard of a guest—

Kagami : I don't want to be called that by you of all people, **Ahomine!** _growls_

Kise : EH? **KAGAMICCHI?!** Since _when_ were you here?! – ssu.

Aomine : **THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU HERE, BAKAGAMI?!**

Kuroko : I knew this would happen… _sigh_

Kagami : THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW, **AHOMINE** —I was dragged here by force 'till I heard that Akashi was behind this!

Midorima : Is that true, Akashi?

Akashi only nods slightly. Midorima sighs in exhaustion.

Murasakibara : Ehh~ So it's only Kaga – chin, too bad I can't really crush you. Kuro – chin will be furious and sad, and I don't want that.

Kise : Yeah, Kurokocchi is _very_ scary when he's angry – ssu! _shudders_

Kuroko : Kagami – kun, are you alright? Akashi – kun's men didn't do anything harmful, yes?

Kagami : I'm fine. Nah, Thank God they didn't. If they did I would've caused a fight between them—and I saw the guns on them. Wouldn't try picking a fight with them if I were you.

Kuroko : Then, that's good. I wouldn't want to clean up the mess you made afterwards, especially your blood and organs.

Kagami : _What the Fuck_ Kuroko you straightforward Bastard! That's so messed up!

Midorima : I wouldn't be surprised if Kuroko just walks away like he didn't care when he saw you on your dying breath. _sigh_

Kuroko : I'm joking, Kagami – kun. But, I still wouldn't want to clean up your mess.

Kise : Ahahaha… Kurokocchi is so honest – ssu. _sweat drop_

Aomine : Tch, don't get your hopes up Bakagami, just 'cause you were ordered to be here doesn't mean we'll be treating you any better!

Kagami : HAH? The Hell, do I really look like I fucking care—

Akashi : **Daiki. Taiga. Silence your petty mouths before I feed them to the dogs.**

Kagami & Aomine : _forcefully gulps down their words as they sweat drop out of fear_

Kuroko : Akashi – kun, I would not like to find both of my lights in a slaughtered condition.

Kise : Pfft—! Serves you two right for being so loud—

Akashi : **Ryouta, this applies to you as well.**

Kise : Eeek! I'm sorry Akashicchi!

Kuroko : I would not want my former student to have nightmares during matches as well, Akashi – kun. _deadpanned_

Akashi : Of course he won't, Tetsuya, now back to our discussion.

Aomine : Tch, just get on with it Akashi, my nap time was cut short for this.

Murasakibara : So~ What is it, Aka – chin? _crunch_

Midorima : It better be nothing serious, not that I mind helping you out – _nanodayo_.

Kise : Whatever Akashicchi wants is alright with me since I'll be doing it with Kurokocchi! _hugs Kuroko tightly_

Kagami : Don't you dare lay your disgusting hands on Kuroko, Kise! Hurry up Akashi, I'm kind of impatient here!

Kuroko : What they said, Akashi – kun.

Akashi : Then all of you, prepare yourself—

GoM and Kagami : _Huh_ —?

Akashi : We're going to America.

Such a cliffhanger. But if I continue the story from there, it'll be harder to stop the chapter. Since Chp. 2 is all about it. Anyway, please tell me if there's any mistakes or errors in the story. But first, I hope that you're able to understand the story with this format. Just ask if you're confused, and I'll try to answer it… somehow?

Anyway, I've been writing on Chp. 2 for a while now—I won't spoil anything but I can say one thing.

 **PREPARE FOR OVERPROTECTIVE GOM AND KAGAMI!**

Over Kuroko of course!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reactions

**A.N :** Hello to you guys again! It took me a while to edit and correct some of this chapter but I think I've done enough. Before I start, I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, likes and follows I've received even when I didn't exactly ask for it—but will forever be grateful! I'm a bit confused on this whole replying to reviews—I mean I had to looked up a way to reply on internet and still got confused. In the end, I managed to reply to some of them—thank god for that.

For this chapter, things might start to progress and the plot will be more visible _(although I doubt it)_. But to be honest I've only prepared some of the plot and just went with the flow because of my art and writing block—so no promises that this story will make sense.

You'll see it in the story but I'll just mention them here. I've made some research to their likes and hobby—based on **Kuroko no Basuke Wiki**. Things like Midorima's and Murasakibara's favorite food/sweet are all from the Wiki itself. Murasakibara's favorite sweet name is so funny, I just have to say that.

I also think this chapter has one of my favorite scene—the GoM and Kagami being Overprotective over Kuroko! The thought itself is hard to ignore, I will promise that there will be more of them if you understand what I mean. _(Hint, Hint—America and Blond)_

I'll just put this here again, if by any chance you forgot or still confuse—which I don't blame you at all.

 **Example**

Person : _blah_ – italic with small word in front or the back of the sentence is like an action. _(that I'm too lazy to write)_ usually without dot.

Person : Sentence _blah_ sentence. – is more like an intonation play.

Person : _Blah blah blah…_ – if there aren't any normal word—or all italic, this was supposed to be a person's thoughts.

Person : Sentence **Blah** sentence. – can be used with or without italic. Indicate strong words and loud ones.

I actually wrote some of Chapter 3's parts in here but quickly removed it—since I don't want this to be so long. It'll be a nightmare to edit and review. Anyway, I've rambled long enough.

Let's get into the story!

 **Seven Miracles**

A KnB Fanfiction made by _Harukanee26_

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. Only the plot and story_.

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Friendship

Sports/Adventure/Comedy

 **Rated :**

T for _Aomine's and Kagami's bad language._

 **Warning :**

Slight AU, Grammar Mistakes, Bad Language (cursing), Parent arguments, Children arguments, and many little mistakes, Akashi's Flirting.

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

The Reactions

Akashi : We're going to America.

The GoM and Kagami gaped in silence. Kuroko glared at Akashi in disbelief, as if he has done something ridiculously childish and outrageous. _Again._

Aomine : What the _hell_ , Akashi? You want us to go to **America**?!

Kise : We are? Really?! I can't _wait_ – ssu!

Midorima : Wait just a second, Akashi, is this why we were summoned today? To inform us that we're going to America?

Midorima received a nod from Akashi. He sighs in exhaustion.

Murasakibara : Meh~ It's a pain, but I heard that the sweets and snacks tasted great there from Muro – Chin, so I don't mind~ _crunch_

Kagami : Gah, is eating the only thing that you care about? Anyway—why us? Why do _we_ have to go there? _narrows eyes_

Kuroko : But Kagami – kun, don't you to go to your hometown Again? We could visit your mentor, Alex – san, while we're at it.

Kagami : That's not what I meant, of course I want to go back as well, but for Akashi to invite us to go there is—

Akashi : _Invite?_ Whatever are you talking about—I'm not inviting you since we're leaving to the airport after this meeting.

Aomine : **WHAT?!** Why didn't I get a say in any of this? _barks_

Kagami : Tsk, neither of us got any to say, Ahomine! _growls_

Kuroko : Akashi – kun, an explanation would suffice. _narrows eyes_

Midorima nods in agreement with Kuroko, glancing at Akashi silently. Both Aces of the team also glares at the redhead annoyingly while Kise and Murasakibara only flashed a curious look. Akashi sighs at this and decides to explain.

Akashi : Very well then, I supposed you should all be informed. _straighten his posture_

Kuroko : _nods_ We're listening.

Akashi : Do you remember our match as Vorpal Sword?

Murasakibara : Ehh~ That one match where we were almost _beaten_ and made me want to **crush** them to pieces? _crunch_

Aomine : **Duh** , of course we do—can't exactly forget the looks of that _scum_ **Nash** **–** **Bastard** face… _growls_

Kagami : _scowls_ **Yeah** , that piece of _shit_ —

Kuroko decides to jab both his former and current Light in the ribs for being rude.

Aomine : _GAH_ —Tetsu?!

Kagami : What the _hell_ , Kuroko!

Kuroko : Please don't call him that, Aomine – kun and Kagami – kun. After we won that game, I've been keeping in contact with Nash – kun. We've become friends through exchanging emails.

The team of prodigies looked at Kuroko in disbelief as if he just grew two heads.

Kise : **WHAT?!** But why, Kurokocchi? He's a jerk and an asshole. He doesn't deserve your trust after what he has done to you before!

Kise barks furiously, not accepting his mentor _and_ (former) Vice Captain to associate with Nash. The others, Murasakibara and Midorima, also not accepting his statement narrowed their eyes in disapproval. The reactions and rejections from Kuroko's Lights are more vocal.

They began to circle Kuroko protectively, as if shielding him from any kind of danger.

Kagami : **What the actual fuck** , Kuroko—why didn't you tell me this?! Do you know how dangerous and suspicious **that guy** is?! What if something bad happen to you because of _him_?! **That sneaky little Bastard!**

Aomine : Yeah, for all I know, I bet he's thinking of a way to use this opportunity to hurt you or something— **that son of a bitch should just rot in hell!**

Kise : That's right. Didn't you remember what he _**did**_ to you last time, when you followed Aidacchi to the bar? **He** **kicked you** , Kurokocchi!

Midorima : Indeed. Not to mention that you got beaten up because of your carelessness, and I'm _certain_ that he **will** **take advantage of you** , just like before to taunt us. _**Again**_ _._

Murasakibara : Mm. Not only him, but his minions also look down on _Kuro – chin and us_ too~ **I want to crush them** **repeatedly** for making me look bad and for kicking you.

Akashi : **Tetsuya**. Why haven't you informed me that you held a long – distance contact with _**that person**_? How was I not **aware** of this? **Answer me this instant.**

Kuroko : …

Kuroko looked at the whole team silently, choosing whether he should tell the truth or lie. He was not affected by their change of moods and aura, but decides to carefully choose his words so that the prodigies won't make any Bloody War because of a grudge from the past. To the audience who frankly noticed the sudden drop of temperature in the middle of the court, can only shiver and tremble in silent—some fainted from pressure, panicked vocally from the intense aura, and prays for their dear life in several different languages.

The audience and other teams : _How can he handle this situation so professionally?! He didn't even flinch!_

Meanwhile, Kuroko was a bit surprise by Akashi's statement.

Kuroko : _But to think that even Akashi – kun hadn't notice my long distance communication – connection with Nash – kun. It is quite surprising, to be honest._

Kuroko took a deep breath as he closes his eyes before eyeing the team evenly.

Kuroko : **First of all** , aren't we supposed to discussed why are we going to America so suddenly? Why the change of topic? **Second** , my relationship with Nash – kun is merely a good friend and nothing more. **Third** , he has changed his basketball style from brutish force to active teamwork. **Fourth** , he has already apologized for kicking me and looking down on us and confessed that he _will_ try to be more careful with his words and actions. **Fifth** , I can assure you that he will not take any negative actions towards me as I have assign Alex – san to keep an eye out on him from time to time. **Sixth** , the reason why I decided not to tell all of you because something like this will happen as you would lose track of your words along the way and act violently when you met him. **Seventh,** I would not want a war to happen _again_ because of a misunderstanding that Nash – kun is threatening me and treating me badly. **Eighth,** no, you may not crush him Murasakibara – kun, I'm afraid that you'll broke his bones along the way—making him unable to play Basketball again. **Ninth,** I was honestly surprised that you haven't noticed it, Akashi – kun, but I couldn't exactly blame you for being very busy with the _Student Council._ **Tenth,** please calm down, you're making the audience and other teams frozen in fear at the moment.

Kuroko exclaimed all of those statements in one breath, making him inhale a long breath afterwards. The audience were left stoned—One, for actually hearing and witnessing Kuroko talks so much. Two, for how deadpanned and stoic he looked when he answered the untamed monsters in front of him. And three, for actually had the guts to singlehandedly confronts them straight on. _(Which is very impossible to do by any other human except him and Akashi)_

Akashi took a while to access those information flood before replying.

Akashi : That doesn't change a fact to _why_ you didn't even consider having _(my)_ our consent on this.

Kuroko : As I've said before, I'm simply keeping in touch with him because we've become such good friends. So, I don't see the point to _why_ I have to inform all of you on this. _sigh_

Kagami : How do you know if he's trustworthy? He's a manipulating Bastard and you know that!

Aomine : He's right, the thought of him scheming behind your back is thinkable—what made you so sure that he learned his lesson?

Kise : Yeah Kurokocchi! What exactly did he do to gain your trust like that after what he had done? I can't simply believe that you accept him so willingly!

Murasakibara : He better had not threaten you, Kuro – chin. I won't forgive him either way if he didn't. _crunch_

Midorima : When and how exactly did he made contact with you? Were you aware of his intention at that time?

Kuroko : He came to my house _after_ the match we have as Vorpal Swords ends. He personally came to me to apologize. He looked at me in the eyes—and despite the reluctant and hesitant gaze he gave me, he truly apologized with honesty in his tone and expression. _**Why can't you all just get it already?**_

The desperation in his voice can be heard clearly by the rest of them.

GoM and Kagami : …

Despite not fully trusting the fact that Kuroko decides to be friends with _Nash_ , they reluctantly began to accept it. _(Doesn't mean they had to like it and support their friendship though, Never)_

Kagami : …Tch, Fine. We'll leave it be for now. No use arguing about it when the guy we argued about is not even here.

Aomine : _growls_ Never would've thought I'll be accepting this…

Midorima : …A concrete evident of his apologies, enough at the moment I supposed.

Kise : Just because we're dropping the topic doesn't mean we have to like it – ssu!

Murasakibara : If all of you is okay with it than I'm okay with it. I still hate him though. _pouts_

Akashi : …Very well, we will drop this topic of Tetsuya's so – called _'friend'_ , for now. Then, I shall continue from where we left off.

Kise : Umm… where exactly did we left off, Akashicchi?

Kuroko : Kise – kun, please pay attention. It was when Akashi – kun mentioned about our past match as Vorpal Swords against Jabberwock.

Aomine : Oh yeah, we were talking about those dickheads, why the heck are we bringing them up anyway? _scowls_

Murasakibara : Ugh… hearing the name makes me wanna crush them. _crunch_

Midorima : I admit that the name still brings some bittersweet memories – _nanodayo_.

Akashi : I assure all of you that I have a reason to why I must mention our past match.

Kagami : _grunts_ So? What is it?

Akashi : Patient Taiga, do not question me. As you all know, that match has made us realize that there appears to be players much stronger than any of our knowledge. This brings us to my invitation to America.

Kuroko : …Don't tell me...

Akashi : You assumed correctly, Tetsuya. I have received a Basketball Scholarship for all of us—starting with America.

GoM except Akashi and Kagami : **EH?!**

Aomine : _Wait_ , are you serious Akashi? Like for real?! _eyes filled with excitement_

Kise : Does this mean we're going to play against stronger opponents than the Jabberwock?! That's so cool – ssu! _enthusiasm can be heard in his tone_

Midorima : This is truly a once in a lifetime chance, I must say I'm delighted to accept this scholarship. _hands twitching in eagerness_

Murasakibara : You mean, no more weakling? I can go all – out against our opponents without accidently crushing them? _eyes lit up as he stops eating_

Kagami : This is AWESOME! You're saying we can actually face off stronger players other than Japanese ones?! _his eyes sparkles with anticipation_

Akashi : Indeed. Our result from that match left a great impression of our status as Generation of Miracles to their eyes—the Big Leagues. Therefore, they used this chance to invite us – _one of the very few teams that catches their attention_ – to participate in practices and matches against their teams. _pleasure can be heard in his tone_

Kuroko : _smiles_ You seem delighted, Akashi – kun.

Akashi : There's no reason _not_ to be, Tetsuya. The same can be said about you—your eyes are currently glowing in joy.

Kuroko : I must say that the thought _is_ thrilling to hear. Wouldn't you boys think so too? _glances to both PF_

Both PF nods excitedly like puppies.

Aomine : **HECK YEAH!** When are we leaving Akashi? Better pack my things up!

Kise : That's right – ssu! I can't wait to play against them!

Akashi : I've said it earlier, didn't I? We're leaving after this meeting. At the very least, after I got the confirmation.

Midorima : Confirmation? About what?

Murasakibara : Hmm… last time I checked, _you're_ the one who confirms stuff, Aka – chin. Why is it the other way around today?

Kagami : Yeah, that somehow sounds weird to hear from—

— _RINGTONE—_

A song ringtone of a Japanese Instrumental was suddenly heard from Akashi's direction, making the rest of the group turns to Akashi in reflex. Akashi picks up the phone swiftly, checking the caller's name before taking the call. But to everyone's surprise, he turns the speaker on.

Momoi : Hello, Akashi – kun? Are you there?

Akashi : Yes. I'm here. Have you finish gathering their needs for the trip?

Momoi : Yes! I've also received approval and permission from our respective guardians!

Aomine : What the— _Satsuki?!_

Momoi : Eh? Dai – chan? Is the speaker on, Akashi – kun?

Akashi : Indeed, this way everyone can hear your report on the situation.

Momoi : I see! Then, does that mean—Tetsu – kun~ are you there?

Kuroko : _chuckles_ Yes, I'm here Momoi – san.

Momoi : Tetsu – kun~ I haven't hear your voice in _ages_! This is all Dai – chan's fault! Humph! _pouts_

Aomine : The heck are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong!

Kise : Nee, nee Momocchi! What happen? Did Aominecchi slacked off again? That's _so_ like him!

Momoi : Ki – chan! You're right—Dai – chan has been giving me and Imayoshi – san _so much trouble_ , I can't even spare some time to visit Tetsu – kun. _whines_

Midorima : I pity you, Momoi. Having to take care of this Ganguro would make anyone insane—I'm still impressed to how you and Kuroko can still keep your sanity intact. _raises up glasses_

Aomine : Screw you, Midorima! Like you're one to talk, I don't wanna hear that from an Oha – Asa freak like you! _glares_

Momoi : Don't be mean to Midorin! And see? Even Midorin's defending me! Shame on you, Dai – chan!

Kagami : Pffft—Now you get how _I_ feel every time you all blamed me! Sucks to be you, **Ahomine!**

Aomine : **Why you—**

Suddenly – _once again Kuroko had to stop them from fighting_ – they felt sharp jabs on their side. Wincing and yelping in pain they look up to see Kuroko glaring at them. Kagami and Aomine continue to whimper in pain.

Kuroko : That's enough you two. Let Momoi – san continue her report. _narrows eyes_

Murasakibara : So anyway, why did Momo – chin mention our stuff and parents approval from earlier? _crunch_

Kise : Right – ssu! We haven't even mention this to our parents yet—wait, did Momocchi knows about our scholarship?

Akashi : Of course she knows, Ryouta. She's the one who has been fetching your needs for the scholarship and approval from your respective parents, as we speak.

Kuroko : _sighs_ I'm very sorry to trouble you, Momoi – san. Akashi – kun drags you into helping him without my consent again.

Akashi gave Kuroko a _(pouting to Kuroko)_ glare. Kuroko decides to ignore him.

Momoi : No, no! It's alright, beside I'm doing this for all of you—I'm more than happy to help out!

Kagami : Wait, wait—I live alone, did you just barge into my apartment _illegally_?

Momoi : Kagamin! Of course not, how rude! I've received proper permission from your Father in the US!

Kagami : How the _hell_ did you even get my dad's number? _shrieks_

Kuroko : Simple. Your necessities are being handled by both Akashi – kun _and_ Momoi – san. Do you need any more reason? _sarcastically_

Kagami : D – Damn you, Kuroko! I know that! _blushes_

Kise : Sure you do, Kagamicchi~ Oh! What about my modeling job, Momocchi?

Aomine : The hell is up with you, who cares about some Modelling when you can go to America for Basketball matches.

Momoi : Dai – chan! Be nicer—anyway, you don't have to worry about it, Ki – chan! Everything is good to go. _grins_

Kise : Thank you so much, Momocchi—I don't know what I'll do if my manager found out that I went out of the country without her permission _again_ – ssu! She actually tied me up in a _Dog Leash_ when she found out! _whines_

Midorima : You're to blame for her to act like that. No wonder she's furious. But I do have to say that a dog leash would suit you best – _nanodayo_.

Kise : Are saying I look like a dog?! Midorimacchi is so mean – ssu!

Murasakibara : Nah~… Kise – chin is more like an annoying blond puppy. _crunch_

Akashi : I have to agree.

Kise : _Huweee_ —even Akashicchi's bullying me! Kurokocchi you won't bully me, right? _tears in his eyes_

Kuroko : But as Midorima – kun said, it'll suit you. Do you think we should buy Kise – kun a dog leash, Akashi – kun? _teases_

Kagami and Aomine : **PFFTTTTT—**

Akashi : A wonderful suggestion Tetsuya. We shall buy him one in America. _smirks_

Aomine : **GYAHAHAHA** —MY SIDE'S HURT! _laughing manically_

Kagami : _Oh god_ , I got tears in my eyes! _laughing so hard he cries_

Kise : _HUWEEE_ —YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN TO ME! LEND ME YOUR SHIRT AGAIN, _MIDORIMACCHI_! _cries for real_

Midorima : _**What?**_ NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! _got chased by Kise_

Murasakibara : …Why does it feel like this has happen before? _crunch_

Aomine : I somehow got a sense of _déjà vu_ from watching them. _sweat drop_

Kuroko : Oh no, it's happening again. _frowns_

Kuroko stared at the scene in front of him in exhaustion. Kise chasing after Midorima who attempted to hit him with the black briefcase—as they soon became the center of attention, _again_. Kagami who was still trying to stop laughing noticed his sigh.

Kagami : Pfft—What do you mean, Kuroko? Had they done this before?

Momoi : Anoo—Did the same thing happen to them earlier, Tetsu – kun? _whispers_

Kuroko : Unfortunately, much to my distress.

Murasakibara : Nee, Momo – chin, did you bring any snacks for me along with my clothes?

Momoi : Yes, I was also asked to give you some snacks by your brothers and sister, Mukkun! But shouldn't you worry more about Ki – chan and Midorin?

Murasakibara : Nah~ They're always like that, Momo – chin. I'm too lazy to help them. Besides, Kuro – chin is already on the move.

Murasakibara stared at Kuroko's face and can tell that he's going to intervene.

Momoi : Eh? What do you mean, Mukkun?

Kagami : Oi, oi—Kuroko?

Kagami was surprise by the bluenette sudden movement. He looked somewhat annoyed and tired. Akashi's eyes glint in amusement as he sees (his beloved) Kuroko ready to stop their antics.

Akashi : Oh? It's unlike you to be so eager in stopping them. _teases_

Kuroko : Please stay quiet Akashi – kun. I'm just embarrassed that they're making such a commotion. _his eyes twitches_

Akashi: _smirks_ Whatever you say, _dear._

Kuroko ignores his pet – name as he makes his way to the two – troublesome duo. Kagami cringes at their interactions while Murasakibara grunts lazily.

Kagami : Since when did Akashi starts flirting like _that_ to Kuroko? _glances to the two suspiciously_

Aomine : Since forever I think. But it mostly Akashi who starts the pet names. _glares at Akashi_

Momoi : Well, those two were always close—it's no wonder they always look so comfortable with each other. _smiles_

Murasakibara : Hmm… so Momo – chin, about those snacks…

Momoi : Mou~ Mukkun!

Akashi's eyes followed Kuroko's figure as he walks silently to the duo, eyeing him with glee.

Kuroko : _Honestly, I didn't think these two would be the one to cause so much trouble. I'm expecting Kagami – kun and Aomine – kun… and maybe Kise – kun, but not exactly Midorima – kun._

Kuroko reached the two who's still in the middle of an argument, now shouting at each other.

Midorima : How many times do I have to tell you, _**don't drag me into your mess**_ —I'm not cleaning after your filthy snorts on my uniform!

Kise : _You always bully me_ , Midorimacchi—it's only fair for you to pay the price by being my crying corner! _still tearing up_

Midorima : That doesn't make any sense! I'm not the only one who did that—everyone's always making fun of you, why does it had to be me – _nanodayo?!_

Kise : Well that's because your uniform smells the **least** with sweat and stink! And as much as I want to hug Kurokocchi, _I'll die of his sharp jab before I got the chance to cry and sob!_

Midorima : Then why don't you try, Akashi's? I'm sure his body odor won't affect his uniform—

Kise : _ARE YOU_ _ **CRAZY**_ _MIDORIMACCHI?!_ Who would ever think about even sniffing Akashi's uniform—much more in crying onto it—

— _Sharp Pain—_

Suddenly they felt pain on their sides, making them jerks and yelps in surprise and agony.

Kuroko : **Kise – kun. Midorima – kun.** Contain yourselves. You're making a scene.

Kise : _winces_ Ow, ow, ow… Kurokocchi _really_ put so much power, huh…

Midorima : _growls in pain_ Gah… K – Kuroko…

Kuroko : Let's head back to the group. Or shall I drag you two there myself?

Kise : Eek! We'll go! We'll go!

Midorima : F – Fine! It's not like I'm scared or anything—I just don't want you to drag me away like a kid… _mumbles_

Kuroko : I never said that. Let's go now, you wouldn't want to keep Akashi – kun and Momoi – san waiting. _smiles a little_

Kuroko : _Still a Tsundere through and through_

When Kuroko turns around to the group, Akashi meets his eyes and gave him a knowing amusement look. Kuroko stared back but quickly looks away to the mess beside him. He saw both of his Lights in the middle of an argument, throwing curses back and forth. Kuroko rubs his head in distress.

Kuroko : _...What did I do to deserve this?_

Kise : Are they fighting again? I lost count to how many they argued with each other – ssu!

Midorima : Is that how we looked when we were arguing? **Disgraceful.**

Kuroko : My thoughts exactly. And why isn't Akashi – kun stopping them? _sigh_

Kise : Akashicchi only acts if Kurokocchi told him to right? Maybe that's why…

Kuroko : …Why is Sei so childish? _whispers_

Midorima : Did you say something, Kuroko? _glances suspiciously_

Kuroko : Not a thing, Midorima – kun. I'll hurry on ahead—you two go to Akashi – kun. I have some Lights to put off. _gazed at the two Aces coolly_

Kise : _Uwaaa—so cool – ssu!_

Kise : Haii~ I'll go ask Momocchi about my Make Up kit and Facial Care – ssu!

Midorima : … _What?_ Why in the world are you even using that? _cringe in disgust_

Kise : I'm a model, Midorimacchi! I use them regularly – ssu!

Kuroko could hear the two bickering with each other but decides to ignore them as he has a bigger problem with the two Aces. In the distance, Kagami and Aomine are arguing about acing the match in America and being a better Light. But unbeknownst to them, Kuroko was heading to a Basketball Rack.

Kagami : Like I told you, Ahomine, I'm better off with Kuroko more than you!

Aomine : Your light is dim. You don't even stand a chance in a **One – on – One** against me!

Kagami : Did you forgot that I technically defeated you back in the Winter Cup?

Aomine : You know you just got lucky! If Tetsu hadn't help you wouldn't have—

Kuroko : …Ignite Pass— **KAI!**

— _WHOOSH!_ —

Suddenly two Basketball flew across the court— _immediately became the center of attention despite surprising the heck out of them_ —light blue lightning can be seen by naked eyes stating that its power is something that should not be mess with. The acceleration itself was so fast that both Kagami and Aomine couldn't even bat an eyelash when those balls are in contact with their sides.

Kagami and Aomine : **—GWAKKK!**

Both aces fell on their face, pain overwhelming their body as they wince in agony letting out a loud thud across the Gymnasium. Nobody dares make a sound as the audience including the coaches eyed both PF hesitantly and curiously.

Kagami : **GAH—** _ **W – What the fuck was that?!**_ _screeched in pain_

Aomine : **—MY SIDES HURTS LIKE A BITCH!** _screams a bunch of curses_

They took a while to notices the annoyed bluenette who's currently walking with his arms crossed. He glares at them despite the blank look on his face. He also emitted the same dark aura he always has when the two Aces are causing trouble and unwanted attention. Aomine especially – _since he had suffered the wrath of Kuroko_ _ **actually**_ _snapping back in Teiko_ – shivers in fear.

Kuroko : **Kagami – kun. Aomine – kun.** How many _times_ do I need to tell you kids _not_ to fight?

Kagami : But _Kuroko_! We were just talking about who's a better Light for you! _whines childishly_

Aomine : Yeah—and this Bakagami thinks he's _better_ for you! My Light is brighter than him, right Tetsu? _pouts immaturely_

Kuroko : …Was that the reason you're arguing? About who's a better Light? _sighs_

Kuroko loved both of them very much and appreciates the gesture sincerely, but sometime they got too heated up and starts quarrelling over petty things—even when they already know Kuroko's answer. Kuroko couldn't help but feel irritated—how many times do they need Kuroko to say that both Lights are precious and important to him?

Kuroko : You knew that answer already. I've said it many times before and I will say it again until my words stuck on your head.

Kagami and Aomine eyed Kuroko, eager to know his reply.

Kuroko : Both of you are my precious Lights. I won't be the person I am today if it weren't for your presences in my life… In my Basketball. So, neither is better or worse—I cherish you two equally, and no one can say otherwise.

Kuroko reaches his hand out to the two aces, his hand in a fist condition waiting for their respond.

Kuroko : Understand? _smiles_

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other before they return the Fist Bump to their shadow. Their hands connected and Kuroko enjoyed the feeling, their mutual trust with each other despite their frequent fights, he will cherish this feeling.

Kagami : I guess the same goes for me, I won't be the person I am today if you're not here. _his face reddens at his own words_

Aomine : Yeah, and who else will be my partner in Basketball beside you? _cheeks turned red despite his tan skin_

Kuroko : I'm glad. Now, shall we head back to the group? Witnessing Akashi – kun's wrath might be bad for your health.

Aomine : It's not _'might be bad'_ , Tetsu! It _**is**_ bad! _he cried in dread_

Kagami : Let's head back quickly! God I'm not in the mood to face him right now… _sweat drop as he run_

The three fasten their pace to the group who are still discussing about their suitcases and necessities. Akashi studied the bluenette expression in amusement.

Akashi : So you took your time to mess with them—but was it necessary to do _that?_ _sneers_

Kuroko : I was in the mood to do so, don't judge me Akashi – kun. _pouts_

Momoi : Oh! Tetsu – kun's back! How's Dai – chan and Kagamin—did they cause trouble _again?_

Kuroko : Much to my exhaustion and sanity. _sighs_

Murasakibara : Why do Kaga – chin and Mine – chin always took so long when having a fight? It's getting annoying and tiring to see. _crunch_

Midorima : I have to agree. You two look shameful and despicable to see – _nanodayo._

Kagami and Aomine : _**OI—!**_

Murasakibara : But Mido – chin and Kise – chin were doing the same thing.

Midorima : _Wha_ —I do _not_ look anything near them! _flushes in embarrassment_

Akashi : Truly now, Shintaro. _hummed in glee_

Midorima : E – Even you, _Akashi?!_

Momoi : Aww, poor Midorin~! Don't worry, I've prepared some Red Bean Soup for you on the plane, that should cheer you up! _smiles cheerily_

Midorima : …I appreciate the thought.

Kise : Nee, Momocchi! Did you prepare something for me as well – ssu?

Momoi : Hmm… I did arrange a Karaoke spot on the plane for you, since you said it was your favorite pastime to go sing Karaoke.

Kise : Wow! That's great! Now I can sing Karaoke with Kurokocchi – ssu!

Kuroko : Please don't drag me into anything, Kise – kun. _deadpanned_

Murasakibara : Momo – chin, what about my snacks? _crunch_

Momoi : Mou~! Mukkun is so obsessed with snacking—I've prepared some _Nerunerunerune Candy_ for you! It's your favorite, right?

Murasakibara : MmHmm… Thank you, Momo – chin~

Aomine : Oi Satsuki, you also set something up for me, don't you? Tell me what it is.

Momoi : Don't be so impatient, Dai – chan! I got you some Teriyaki Burgers for you. And by _'some'_ I meant dozens.

Aomine : **Heck yeah!** I'm so in the mood for some Teriyaki Burgers now!

Momoi : Oh! I also prepare the same amount of Cheese Burgers for Kagamin! And a private kitchen as well, since Tetsu – kun said that you're skilled in cooking!

Kuroko : Indeed. I look forward to your Vanilla Milkshake, Kagami – kun. I expect great Milkshakes from you.

Kagami : Uh, Yeah sure—wait Shakes? As in plural? How many are you even going to drink in our flight, Kuroko?

Kuroko : Lots apparently.

Midorima : _sighs_ Kuroko… Your obsession in Vanilla Milkshake is absurd—that drink is not good for your health. Who knows what Kagami will put in your drink – _nanodayo._

Kagami : _The hell_ —don't make it sounds like I'm gonna poison him!

Momoi : Kagamin wouldn't try anything _that_ extreme, _**right?**_

Kagami : _gulps in fear_

Momoi : Anyway, I've also arranged a Japanese style cabin to your liking, Akashi – kun. A shogi board as well!

Akashi : You have my gratitude, Satsuki. I look forward to our match, Shintarou. _glances_

Midorima : I won't lose this time Akashi, prepare yourself. _raises up his glasses_

Murasakibara : But I haven't seen Aka – chin lose in anything but Basketball against Kuro – chin back in the Winter Cup Finals. I'm not sure you'll ever win against him, Mido – chin~

Midorima : J – Just you wait—I'll defeat Akashi this time! _flushes in anger and embarrassment_

Kuroko : _chuckles_ I'm sure you will…

Akashi : I _at least_ wanted you to cheer for me, Tetsuya. You hurt my feelings. _pouts_

Kuroko : I don't remember you having any of such emotions. And I'm curious to see you actually losing against Midorima – kun. _glances curiously_

Aomine : Yeah, I kinda want to see that too… _smirks in glee_

Unbeknownst to most of them, someone was gritting their teeth in frustration in the distance as they marched to their way to the group of prodigies. That person was on the verge of snapping.

Kise : I also wanna see that – ssu! Do your best, Midorimacchi! _cheers_

Kagami : Oh man, the thought itself is too interesting to—

Riko : **—OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH** _ **BAKAGAMI!**_ DO YOU BOYS KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL?! YOU GENERATION OF TROUBLEMAKERS!

Kuroko : _blinks_ Ri – Riko… – san?

Okay—CUT! I can't continue this without going with the flow, meaning longer Chapter and more editing to do. I also want to know if you can read this properly, I don't want to confuse you with this format.

Fun Fact 1 : I actually skipped the part where Nash deliberately hurts Kuroko in the manga and anime—just because it's too cruel! But I did see the GoM and Kagami's reaction! So, I went ahead and braced myself to see Kuroko got hurt. _(at that time I didn't even know if Kuroko got punched or kicked by Nash)_ And as I've thought, I cringed at the sight of him being kicked by Nash. Ugh I somehow also felt that pain.

Fun Fact 2 : I write this most of the time with Hamilton's song in the background—also listening to NON STOP right now as I typed this. I had _one line_ with Hamilton reference, if you noticed it then you are an observant person and deserve a Congratulation! _(again, another reference to Hamilton)_ WHICH I DON'T OWN, ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO – **Lin Manuel Miranda.**

Ah, and one more thing. I'm thinking of releasing a Fanfiction about Kuroko and Akashi in first grade of Elementary School—with Kagami as Kuroko's Best Friend. What do you think?

 **This has nothing to do with the plot—just some idea I'd like to write.**

A different Fanfiction but I'm actually thinking about writing a whole new Fanfiction based on the draft above this. With the plot, Kuroko from a well – known family goes to Teiko Elementary School. From the entrance exam, he ranked second. Then on his way to the new school he saw Akashi coming out of a black car. He almost notices Kuroko's presence—in which he ran away. They met again class, Akashi finally noticed him. He took interest and decides to gaze and observe him. And so on. I got so many ideas for this but I just don't know if I'll have the ability to keep up with this story—I mean based on my inspiration, this story will continue until they meet with the other Miracles and Kagami, which mean 30+ Chapters. God that's a lot.

I wonder if I should do it. I mean, six year old Kuroko and Akashi being a prodigy while acting more mature is impossible to resist!

Next Chapter is going to be a bit messy since we got Nash to expect and America to be in. It'll take a while but, I'll do my best!

 **THERE WILL BE MORE OVERPROTECTIVE GOM AND KAGAMI! I PROMISE!**

This time against Nash!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
